


Sweat, Cars, and Mechanics (Love Me Now)

by Anonymous43



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Smut, ziam one shot, ziam smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous43/pseuds/Anonymous43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot in which: Zayn is on vacation with his family and kind of hates it. They end up in a town with a mechanic, who happens to have a very attractive son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweat, Cars, and Mechanics (Love Me Now)

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the smut. And sorry about the indenting, sometimes it does sometimes it doesn't, technology doesn't like me.

            It was never part of Zayn’s plan. This impromptu summer vacation with his family was not written into the summer schedule when it started. Yet, here he is. Sitting in the back of a rented RV as he and his sister and his parents drive across the country in seek of ‘trying new things and experiencing new beauties’, or at least, that’s what his mother is saying. Zayn had just wanted to enjoy his summer before he’s sent off to university. He thought that it would be full of hanging with his best friends, Louis and Harry, and maybe visiting his boyfriend Niall at the café where he works. But instead, Zayn is somewhere in the middle of nowhere and his sisters won’t shut up or stop singing and Zayn’s about to lose it.

            “Mom, I’m starved, can we please stop for something to eat?” Zayn begs. He’s not really that hungry he just needs to get out of the RV now or he’s going to throw all of his sister out the window. His mom is about to answer when the RV makes a terrible noise and lurches forward, throwing Zayn off of the seat he’s in and on the ground. He groans and sits up, “Are you kidding me?”

            “What’s going on?” One of Zayn’s sisters calls from the back.

            Mr. Malik groans and pulls over to the side of the road just as the front of the RV goes up in smoke. Zayn can’t believe any of this. It’s not like he really wants to be here in the first place. His mom ushers everyone out of the RV while his dad tries to figure out what just happened. Zayn sits cross-legged on the side of the road and stares at the golden fields of grasses and purple flowers. It’s beautiful, though completely void of any human activity. At least, Zayn thinks, the sky is blue and bright and the clouds are rolling. There’s no chance of a storm, thank God, because that would make all of this much worse than it already is.

            “Alright,” Mr. Malik says as he walks towards the rest of the family that is sitting on the side of the road, “There’s a town about two miles up the road and we could walk there all together? Maybe we’ll find a mechanic?”

            “Are you kidding?” Zayn falls back onto the black top and puts his hands over his eyes to block the sun. It has to be at least one hundred degrees out here. He feels sweat starting to form on his brow and his back a little. There is a place that he would much rather be. And that is with Niall, cuddled up in the air condition, making out and watching a movie. “This couldn’t get any worse,” He stands up and follows the rest of his family down the road. He thinks about pulling out his phone and calling Niall to talk while he walks but his phone has no reception, “Dad, how did you know that there was a town two miles away?”

            “I think I saw a sign a few minutes back,”

            “You think?” Zayn’s doubting this whole thing.

            His mother interrupts his thoughts, “Please, Zayn, just go along with this and try to have fun,”

            So Zayn walks. He turns on some music and puts in ear buds and thinks about what Niall is doing right now. It’s kind of relaxing actually. He just misses his friends. He misses home. They have only been on the road a few days but it’s enough to fill Zayn with feelings of longing. He misses them. All of them. Louis with his comedy and sarcastic behavior. Harry with his curls and his cheesy jokes. And of course Niall, the boy who had stolen Zayn’s heart with his big blue eyes and his laugh.

            Ten minutes turns into twenty, twenty turns into thirty, and thirty jumps to an hour. Zayn’s so done with walking. Finally, in the distance, hidden in the tall grass, are a collection of buildings. Zayn smiles and runs to catch up with his family as he slips his ear buds into his pocket. “There it is,” He says happily, “Are we spending the night here?”

            Mrs. Malik nods, “Let’s all find a mechanic and then some of us will head back towards the RV and get it into town. We’ll find a place to stay for a bit. And who knows? Maybe this town is a gem and we’ll stay here for a while,”

            Of course, Zayn thinks, the gem they have found has no cell signal. He feels pretty bitter about it, but then they step onto the sidewalk of the small town and Zayn has to smile. The small buildings are cute and there’s a little park where tons of kids run and play. The shops are alive, as if this town in the middle of nowhere is a tourist attraction. They walk to the city hall and grab a map, quickly finding that there is, in fact, a mechanic only a block away. Zayn sighs in relief and walks yet faster. He’d love a shower, some water, and maybe a nice place to hang out for a little. A hotel room sounds amazing.

            The mechanic shop is just a large car garage with spare parts laying around. While it is the most run down shop in the town it’s still got character. Zayn likes the small amounts of graffiti on the sides and the broken doors

            “Hello?” Mr. Malik calls. It seems empty, and then someone slides out from under a junker car. Wrenches hit the ground with a loud noise.

            “Hi, can I help you?”

            Zayn finds himself staring.

            The stranger that just slid out from under the car is stunning. His features are sharp and there is this gleam in his large brown eyes. His tank top is positioned a little off center but his rolled up jean shorts are tight. He looks so good, and Zayn can’t stop staring or stop the way his heart is pounding. It’s insane. He can’t stop looking

            So the guy walks into the building part of the garage and returns moments later with his father who is much larger and has large eyebrows, “I think I can help you,”

Mr. Malik, Mrs. Malik, and all the girls take off in a large truck back to the RV, but there was no room left for Zayn, who stands with the Mechanic’s son who is suddenly pulls his tank top off and exposing his muscular chest and shoulders and Zayn almost groans out loud. This can’t be happening. He’s just so fucking hot and the sun pounding down on his isn’t helping.

“So, you from out of town I take it?” The mechanic’s son’s bright brown eyes are beautiful and engaging.

Zayn stares into them and nods slowly, “Yeah. Family road trip and somehow we ended up here with a broken RV and a bunch of annoying girls,”

The boy cracks a smile and grabs a wrench from the ground, “Say, why you’re here, do you think you could give me a hand in the garage? There’s this car I have to work on and I’m going to need a lot more tools than normal. Be my assistant?”

Zayn can only go wide eyed nod because being alone with this boy in the car garage fits into his wish list right now. He follows the guy whose arms are a little grease covered. There is a little rag hanging out of his back pocket. As they head into the garage Zayn watches as the mechanic’s son grabs a snap back and slips it on his head too. Zayn is pretty sure his mouth is watering now.

Part of Zayn kind of feels guilty. Seconds ago he wanted to just spend time with Niall and cuddle up with him and be close to him. And now, what is he doing? Fantasizing over this guy’s large working hands and his deep brown eyes and the way his arms do that thing when he moves in the right way. Zayn just can’t stop himself from internally groaning.

“My name’s Liam,” The lad says with a grin, “Who are you?”

“Zayn,”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you,” Liam just keeps grinning and Zayn thinks he is going to have to smack his head against the wall to get his thoughts to stop racing. The way Liam’s eyes crinkle at the sides and the way his cheeks are emphasized, it’s too much. “Let’s get to work,”

Liam slides under another junk car and disappears, only leaving his feet showing. Suddenly his hand pops out from under the car, “Can you hand me the wrench over there? I forgot to bring it down with me. That damned wrench falls and gets lost and God, it’s just a wrench it’s basically the tool I use the most,” Zayn grabs the tool and sets it in Liam’s hand, taking a seat cross legged on the ground. Liam hums while he works for a little and then he says, “You’re very handsome, Zayn,”

Zayn wants to laugh because hell, how is Liam calling him the attractive one? But instead Zayn blushes, “I don’t think so, I mean, you’re a God. Surely you have a girlfriend?”

Liam laughs, “I thought me flirting with you would show you that I don’t roll that way. Guys are much, much hotter. What about you? Do you have a girlfriend?”

“Boyfriend actually,” Zayn laughs.

“Ah, we are one in the same,”

It’s silent for a moment and then Zayn spits out, “I can’t stop staring at you. You’re filthy beautiful.”

Liam pulls himself from under the car and sits up, finding himself a lot closer to Zayn’s face then he expected. He smirks, breathing heavily against Zayn’s neck. Zayn groans out loud this time and leans further forward. Liam’s lips are soft looking and large and he licks them absent mindedly. It’s a little overwhelming. All of this is too much. The heat. The Liam. The way it feels like a movie.

Suddenly Liam is leaning into Zayn and just as they are about to kiss Zayn pulls away, looking so conflicted, “My boyfriend,” His voice is broken.

Liam nods and smiles, “I admire you Zayn. I mean, the sexual tension here has me on edge too and you were able to turn it down,”

Zayn sighs and nods. He’s not going to hurt Niall like that. Not over some stupid attraction to a mechanic’s son.

Liam’s dad returns with the whole gang and the RV. The Malik’s depart to find hotel and Liam watches as Zayn walks out.

 

 

~*~

 

            It’s much later at night and Zayn is sitting on his hotel bed. His family had gone to the park an hour ago and Zayn had opted out, because he finally got some reception and he wants to call Niall. He calls the first time and the call goes to voicemail. The second time, Niall picks up on the last ring, “Hi,”

            “Niall,” Zayn grins.

            Niall says nothing.

            “Hello?”

            “Yeah,” Niall clears his throat, “Yeah hi,”

            Zayn is thrown off by the way he’s acting, “What’s wrong?”

            There is silence and then, “I kissed Harry, and then…uh. Zayn, we shouldn’t keep dating anymore,”

            “What?”

            “I’m sorry,”

            That’s when Zayn throws his phone against the wall and runs through the small town back towards the mechanic’s place, watching as the sun sets over the hills.

 

~*~

 

            Liam’s standing in the garage, holding his favorite wrench. It’s getting dark and only a few of the garage’s lights are on. His father has already gone to bed and the shops all closed up. The town is silent. And then, there is the noise of the garage door closing behind him. He panics a little and turns around, watching as the garage door closes and Zayn comes jogging into the open space and around a car, pulling off his shirt. Liam’s eyes widen. Zayn’s beautiful and covered in tattoos. Before Liam can even ask Zayn says, “My boyfriend is a douche and cheated on me and I think we just broke up and I just want you to fuck me, right now, right here,”

            Zayn’s lips attach to Liam’s and they smash back against a bunch of tools, making a loud noise and sending metal pieces everywhere. Liam wants to laugh but this is too perfect and he doesn’t want to ruin it so he grabs Zayn’s hips and takes him over to a car’s hood, pushing him onto it and pinning him in place with his hips. Zayn can’t stop kissing Liam and clawing at his barely clothed back. Surely, Liam will have marks tomorrow.

            “Fuck me, Liam, I’m so dead serious you don’t even know,” He’s desperate, Zayn is so eager, “I said fuck me,”

            Liam undresses Zayn all at once, pants and underwear, leaving him on the hood of the car completely exposed. Zayn looks too turned on to really care. Liam doesn’t waste any time and he drops his head to Zayn’s crotch, wrapping his lips around his cock. Zayn moans loudly and pounds his hands down hard on the car hood. It leaves two large dents on each side of Zayn’s body. Liam would protest it, but he’s too involved right now to care. This is too much for either of them to handle.

            “Enough,” Zayn begs, “Stop sucking me off, I want you to fuck me,”

            “I don’t have a condom,” Liam huffs angrily.

            There’s a moments pause and then Zayn is fishing into his wallet from the ground and pulling one out. Liam grins and doesn’t ask. He just pulls his pants down [not all the way, who has time for that? Zayn is still in his rushed mood and he wants it now]

            “I need to…Zayn I can’t just…you need prepped,”

            “I said, fuck me. What part of that don’t you get? Honestly?”

            Zayn’s attitude is getting under Liam’s skin and he thrusts into Zayn hard and quick all the way, pulling Zayn’s feet up on his shoulders.

            “Fuck!”

            Before Zayn can even register it, Liam is pounding into him relentlessly, grunting like an animal and shaking the entire car. It’s an old car and the springs squeal and screech with each quick and punctuated thrust. Zayn’s eyes roll back in his head and his hands grab the hood of the car in desperation. Liam just wants to go deeper and deeper because Zayn feels so damn good Liam tried to grab Zayn’s shoulders. His hands slip a few times, but when he finally gets a good grip he thrusts balls deep over and over and Zayn is screaming.

            Zayn reaches forward, grabbing Liam’s chin and pulling him in for a kiss and the car continues to squeal. It’s impressive they have lasted this long, but Zayn wants it to last. No, he needs this to last. Liam’s eyes are glazed over with lust and the speed of his thrusts is impressive, not slowing in the slightest. Zayn’s never felt so good before.

            Suddenly Liam picks Zayn up in his arms so they are standing. Zayn clings to Liam with all his might. Honestly he’s a little afraid of falling, but then the movements start. Liam is holding them both upright in a standing position and fucking Zayn senseless at the same time.

            “Oh, God Liam, I need to cum,”

            Liam nods over and over and he sets Zayn back down on the hood of the car, grabbing his shaft and pumping it, up and down, slowly around the tip, spitting on it for better slide. All it takes is one final thrust from Liam and he swivels his hips. Zayn comes undone, cumming all over his own stomach, little pools of white.

            Liam cums seconds later as Zayn tenses up, filling the condom.

            Neither of them move for almost five minutes after.

            Heavy breathing fills the car garage and Zayn slips on the car hood a little, he’s so damn sweaty. Zayn’s voice cracks.

            Liam finally pulls out, trying up the condom. After disposing of it, he pulls up his pants and buttons them. His legs are shaking a little, but he still feels great. He’s on cloud nine.

            “Thank you,” Zayn says weakly. He still hasn’t moved from the car. He’s sprawled out, his legs spread, his head off to the side, his arms laying limp. It’s fucking beautiful and Liam wants to grab his phone and take a picture so he can have this forever. Finally Zayn moves. “I never want to leave this little town,” Zayn decides.

            “Then don’t,”


End file.
